The University of Maryland Cancer Center (UMCC) represents a broad community of NIH-supported scientists, with currently 14 senior level investigators who will receive major NIH funding during the period 12-1-84 to 11-30-85. Because our multidisciplinary research frequently requires collaboration of various UMCC investigators, we feel that our future computer needs are best fulfilled by the instrument configuration we seek to acquire in this proposal: namely, a state-of-the-art computer network capable of realtime data acquisition, interactive experimental control, large scale computational and statistical analytic functions, and database management. The central processing units will be located in our existing but unutilized computer room, and will utilize work stations connected via our existing but unutilized coaxial cable system which extends throughout the cancer center (clinical and research laboratories). The computer room and coaxial cable systems were purchased with NIH funds when the UMCC was an intramural program. Acquisition of the computer system we propose will not only enhance our existing scientific endeavors and enable better utilization of existing personnel, equipment and resources, but should also play a significant role in the scope and direction of future scientific research, particularly in the design of experiments which utilize realtime data acquisition, realtime analytic interactive control, and clinical/laboratory data consolidation.